Enchantress Saga
What About Enchantress, Daughter of the late voodoo witch doctor "Mokevu", Born from the Netherealm makes a grand appearance to seek revenge against the Elements of Harmony for banishing her father. And in doing so, Take over the body of Emerald Neon to find her foes to put curses on them to break their spirit and make their biggest nightmare come true. Will Xiang-Ling Zhou and Jack the Hedgehog save Emerald from the Enchantress control? What Happened The Saga starts at a field trip to the Mobius Library, by Mina Mongoose & her students enjoying the books in the library & it's history. While the rest borrow 1 or 2 books, Xiang-Ling got a lot including a weird one. Xiang-Ling has been reading for a few hours til nighttime, she reads the weird book in an unknown language when Emerald comes back to check on her sister, who told her about the book & also reads it, but both seem to have a few headaches after they finish reading it, while the Ghost of Enchantress is quickly unleashed & tries to find the host, but Emerald pushes Xiang-along out of the way & got possessed herself. Upon possession, something unusually strange happened, at first Enchantress is sadistic, but Emerald actually doesn't seem to mind unless her sister is safe from harm & bullying. Both Enchantress & Emerald actually got into talking while they fly away which is completely unusual for possible possessions that meant for messing people's heads, however the outcome of possesion is completely different & unexpected as Enchantress & Emerald actually got along with each other while Enchantress lays low inside inside Emerald's Mind while disguised as her, while Emerald builds her own motorcycle & continues talking with Enchantress, the wicked Succubus with standards secretly place a curse of love lost, controlling Garu's Mind to make him leave with the children so Enchantress gives Pucca a painful heartbreak, while keeping Emerald busy until then, Emerald notice Pucca upset & thought it was blackmail & quickly heads out to find someone who can help, claiming she got a friend in herself who can help, while secretly leaving 2 letters "EN", much to Pucca's confusion, but is secretly something else for later. Meanwhile, Jack spots Xiang-Ling trapped inside a cage, who explains to Jack about a possession of Emerald, because of the green ghost, Jack is willing to help out, while given warnings that Enchantress could be dangerous as a curse bearing ghost, while Jack thinks of either Ghost Catching Equipment or chances of relics that can cancel voodoo magic & curses, just to be safe. Jack breaks the cage open to free Xiang-Ling from it. The two begin to understand that they need the Ghost catching gears if Enchantress is in a normal level & the voodoo magic / curse breaking relics if Enchantress gets too strong for the gears. Meanwhile Emerald arrives near the store where Lujuan is, but Enchantress even Mokevu & his Succubus Wife were completely stumped on how the Curse would go on Lujuan, but due to Lujuan's low level intelligence, they skipped her & Emerald moves on to Sukanku's house to find Sukanku, needing advice from her, not before leaving the note of "CH" for Lujuan. Sukanku tells her that in order to find the Blackmailing Bully, one must find them within the shadows of the night, which really makes the Bully silent. As Emerald left to find Numbuh 5, while Brittney prepares for dinner, Sukanku got cursed with a sickened stomach of releasing skunk gas near the burning stove, while Brittney checks on Sukanku, she quickly take notice that the stove is about to blow & carries Sukanku away only for the house to explode. But due to Mokevu's hatred of Sukanku, Enchantress wasn't going easy on the curse by masking the explosion so that Sukanku lose her lower body half which is blown off, before Brittney calls the hospital, while both taken note of the letter with the letters "AN" from earlier. Next Emerald asks Numbuh 5 for advice who advises her to find the Bully that could be with Garu right now & ask her to go find Starfire, as Emerald left, giving Numbuh 5 the note of "TRE", Numbuh 5 went inside & suddenly passed out sleeping, but when she wakes up, she was turned into an infant, while Vicky calls Numbuh 3 for help. While visitng Starfire, Emerald still get no sign of the Bully, when Starfire tells Emerald to go find help, but Enchantress secretly curse Starfire to be taken away by the space police patrol, while a last note brings out "SS" as a final piece of the name puzzle. With Xiang-Ling & Jack arriving first to Jazmin Gym to warn Pearl Star About Enchantress, they were got themselves set up with the Ghost Trap Device & special relics awaiting the arrival, when Emerald & Enchantress arrive only to get splattered by boiling hot holy water, while Enchantress quickly curses Pearl to be in her shadow form, but disappointed to find out that it took Emerald this long to find out, but it was Emerald who set the message to the Elements of Harmony by name puzzle which it spells out "Enchantress", when it was revealed that Emerald has been onto her curse vengeance for her father from the start, but still cares for her regardless. However Enchantress suddenly has enough & decides to possess Emerald even more not letting the plan go to waste, but Emerald was no ordinary girl once she tapped into the powers of the Neon, while using her own will power to begin push Enchantress, Mokevu & his Succubus Wife away, in terms that their matched, until Jack & Xiang-Ling quickly uses the relics to help Emerald out, in which it was an all out mind struggle. Ending Due to the combined might of Neon Powers & the power beams from the curse breaking Relics, the group manages to banish Enchantress out of Emerald's head, but we're extremely confused on what Enchantress means by the Netherealm & her family suffering too much & had lost respect for Emerald for being like all the same heroes, but more surprisingly that Enchantress would let Emerald go if she had the chance of success of completion, in which she did as Enchantress gets trapped inside the Ghost Trap device. They were all unsure on what it all means, until Emerald finally figured it out with a question. "Why Does the Surface World & the Netherealm hate each other?" seeing how Enchantress is trying to help her father, but Emerald is completely confused on what is right & what is wrong anymore. Feeling like it's either the Elements of Harmony being cursed forever or Enchantress being trapped, they felt like there's no other option on stopping Enchantress. Seeing that it's a complete slap to the face for her, Sukanku finally came to an unexpected decision; Emerald had released Enchantress out of the Ghost Trap, since it's the least they can do, but not before Emerald giving her a goodbye cuddle & giving up her own motorcycle for Enchantress as both an apology & a thank you gift, earning back Enchantress's respect as she was sent back home to the Netherealm, with Emerald feeling incredibly happy about this new change, even Sukanku feels like she & Patricia will owe every villain an apology after all those years in the future someday. They began to think that they don't have to reform villains, but instead, let themselves understand the villains' decisions & let them go free as more relatable & compelling villains, it was a lesson learned from Emerald Neon herself now knowing what the Neon Family is all about now. "It sure feels nice to be a Neon" - Emerald Neon. Characters * Mina Mongoose * Emerald Neon * Xiang-Ling * Siri Reyes * Mason * Theodore * Enchantress (Antagonist) * Jack the Hedgehog * Brittney the Skunk * Vicky Danshu * Pucca * Lujuan * Starfire * Pearl Star * Numbuh 5 * Sukanku Star Trivia * Despite being under the Enchantress control, In the end, Emerald manage to be the true hero after understanding why Enchantress was doing this after Enchantress defeat, Being able to free her and even give her a gift. * Out of all 6 of the Element of Harmony who been cursed by the Enchantress, Only Lujuan the Panda was left uncursed do to Enchantress and even Mokevu to find Lujuan to be a lost cause to curse do to her go-happy additute and low IQ point, Making cursing her pointless. This make Lujuan the only sparable member of the 6. ** Even thou she was still cursed in the Discord Remake Saga by Mokevu when he drain the magic from Lujuan, making her from nice and friendly to spoiled and rude. Category:Saga Category:Side Story Category:Main Story